In a semiconductor module, a high breakdown voltage and a high current are realized by connecting an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) element and a fast recovery diode (FRD) element, which are mounted on a substrate, in parallel.
However, multiple loops of current routes are formed in a circuit by the parallel connection and each loop has an independent resonance frequency. When a resonance frequency of any loop and an oscillation frequency of a noise of an IGBT element are matched, resonance occurs in a semiconductor module and a noise is generated. There is a possibility that the noise generated in the semiconductor module may negatively affect gate control of the IGBT element.